The Taming of the 10 Things I Hate About You
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a Power Ranger twist on 10 Things I Hate About You, and please r&r.


_Disclaimer: This was just a little standalone I felt like writing. It's a Power Ranger twist on 10 Things I Hate About You. Kimberly is Bianca, Jason is Cameron, Tommy is Joey, Billy is Michael, Zack is Patrick, Kat is Kat, (he he) Aisha is Chastity, and Tanya is Mandella. If you haven't seen the movie, it's based on Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew. It basically goes like this. Kat and Bianca are sisters, and Bianca is loved by all. Kat isn't loved by any. Their father says Bianca can't date until Kat does. So, you can settle back and read! 10 Things and the Power Rangers aren't mine, btw. Feedback can be sent to _.

The Taming of the 10 Things I Hate About You

by Julia

Kimberly Stratford was walking through the courtyard of her school, with her friend Aisha Chastity. She was talking about loving her Prada backpack, and how she only liked her Skechers.

Jason James was a new kid to Angel Grove High, and he hooked himself up with Billy Micha. Billy was explaining to him the ways of their school. ''OK, so that's the Beautiful People. Don't even try to join their group. Unless they speak to you first.''

Jason said, ''So, who's that group over there? They look kinda edgy.''

Billy replied, ''Oh, that's the Coffee Group. Don't make any sudden moves around them.'' He was showing Jason the Cowboys when Jason spotted Kimberly Stratford. Billy said, ''Oh, forget about her. She's a beautiful person.''

Jason said, ''I burn, I pine, I perish.'' He said, ''What is this angel's name?''

Billy replied, ''Oh, that's Kimberly Stratford. She and her older sister Kat aren't allowed to date. So you better just give up that idea right now.''

Jason said, ''I need to get to know her. Is she looking for help in any classes or anything? I can tutor her.''

Billy replied, ''She needs a French tutor.''

Jason grinned. ''Then I'll become her French tutor.''

Billy laughed. ''Dude, you don't even speak French!''

We cut to Kat Stratford with her friend Tanya Mandella. Tanya is in love with the ultimate DWG: William Shakespeare. (DWG is Dead White Guy.) Kat is getting ready to climb into her car. Tanya stops her, for Tommy Donner's car was right behind Kat's. She nearly plows into it with the slip of her foot. Tanya said, ''Kat, do you know that your sister is totally without? I was assisting her English class. How is she ever going to have any life? The play was by my Willie.''

Kat is busy scoping out a guy by the car two cars up. This she has not done in awhile. ''Who is that?'' She asks Tanya.

The guy is ebony skinned, with dreds hanging to his shoulders. He is very cute. Tanya looks up. ''Oh, that's Zack Verona. He has lots of rumors circulating about him.''

Kat watches as her poor deprived younger sister Kimberly and her friend Aisha climb into Tommy's red flashy car. She shakes her head, but she smiles. She now has something on her sister. ''Good-bye, Tanya. I will call you later.''

Kat reaches home before her sister, and is sitting on the couch when Kimberly gets home. The younger girl goes upstairs and does not emerge until their father comes home.

He walks into the living room, seeing Kat. He asks, ''Hello, Katarina. Make anyone cry today?''

Kat doesn't look up, but she replies, ''Sadly, no. But it's only four-thirty.''

Kimberly joins her sister on the couch. ''Daddy, I want to talk to you.''

Mr. Stratford doesn't hear her, he is handing his other daughter the mail. ''You got a letter, Kat.'' He said.

Kat rips it open, seeing it is from Sarah Lawrence, which is a school that she wants to get into. ''OH MY GOD!'' She cries excitedly, which is, in Kimberly's opinion, so very not Kat.

Mr. Stratford said, ''I thought you were going to go to U Dub, and be a Husky. This Sarah Lawrence place is on the other side of the country.''

Kat replies, ''Thus the basis of it's appeal, Daddy.'' She gives him a look.

Mr. S is not happy. ''So you're just going to leave?''

Kimberly cuts in with, ''I hope she does.''

Kat hears this and snarls, ''Guess who drove Kimberly home today?''

Kimberly is ready to die, after all, a boy whom she's not supposed to be getting a ride with, or even talking to, gave her a ride home. She decides to do damage control. ''Daddy, there's this boy, and I think he might ask...........''

Kat interrupted. ''He's a flaming idiot, Dad.''

Mr. S didn't need to hear that. He didn't like his daughters dating at all. Their mother had left quite awhile ago, and he delivered babies for a living. Totally paranoid. He said, ''Precious, don't even finish that sentence. I know what he's going to ask. And the answer is no. You know that, sweetums.''

Kimberly cried, ''Daddy, that is unfair. I want to date before I graduate.''

Mr. S bellowed back, ''I delivered a set of twins to a fifteen year old this morning. Do you know what she said to me? I'll tell you what she said. I should have listened to my father.''

Kimberly said, ''Yeah, right, Daddy.''

Mr. S protested, ''That's what she would have said if she hadn't been so doped up.''

Kimberly shot back, ''Let's talk about me for a second. I'm the only girl in school who's not dating.''

Kat replied, ''Excuse me, I don't. And I don't intend to.'' She adds, ticking Kimberly off.

They keep talking, while Kimberly sits fuming on the couch. Then, Mr. S says, ''Kim, you're right. We'll throw out the old rule. This is the new one. You can date when your sister does.'' He decrees.

Kimberly cried, ''But Daddy, she's a MUTANT. What if she NEVER dates?''

Mr. S replies, ''Well, then you'll never date. Oh, I like that.'' Then his pager went off, and he was gone.

Kimberly looked at her sister, who was sitting on the couch, glowering at her younger sister. Kimberly screams, ''Can't you find some loser to take you out on one date so I can have a little fun?''

Kat shakes her head. ''Sorry, I guess you'll have to miss out on the witty repartee of Tommy Donner.'' She settles back on the couch to read her book.

Kimberly storms upstairs, angry at her sister for ruining her life.

A week later, Jason is waiting for Kimberly in the library. He is going to begin their French lesson. He has spent all the time he could reading French. And even eating French fries, French toast, and dipping his fries in French dressing for inspiration. As if he needed it!

Kimberly finally comes in. She is looking distracted. ''Hello, can we please make this quick? Roxanne Corrine and Andrew Jaret are having a totally horrendous breakup on the quad. Again.'' She is smiling at him.

Jason said, ''I thought we'd start with the pronunciation part, if that's all right with you.''

Kimberly made a face. ''Not the hacking, gagging, and spitting part, please.''

Jason says, ''Well, there's an alternative.''

Kimberly asks, ''There is?''

Jason replies, ''Yeah. French food. We could eat some, say Saturday night?''

Kimberly just looks at him for a couple of seconds, then says, ''You're asking me out! That's so cute! What's your name again?''

Jason reminds her that he's Jason and that he knows about her father's rule, and all they have to do is say they're going on a French field trip. How could he say no?

Kimberly says, ''Well, Jimmy, my dad has a new rule. I can date when my sister does.''

Jason is excited. ''You're kidding! Well, then, do you like sailing? Because I read about this place that rents boats and...''

Kimberly interrupts. ''Beaucoup problemo, Jonathan. In case you haven't heard, my sister is a totally hideous breed of loser.''

Jason says, ''Oh, I've noticed that she's a little, well, antisocial. Why is that?''

The girl replied, ''Well, it's an unsolved mystery. She used to be really popular, but then it's like she got sick of it or something. There are theories abound as to why, but I think it's because she's incapable of human interaction.''

Jason says, ''Well, there has to be somebody that would be willing to take her out. It would be like, extreme dating.''

Kimberly laughs. ''Do you think that you can find someone that extreme?'' She asks.

Jason nodded. ''Why not?'' He can only think of reasons why he should.

Kimberly smiled. ''You'd do that for me?''

Jason smiled back. ''Sure. I'll see what I can do.''

Kimberly laughed. ''Well, thanks, Jeff, I have to get going.''

At lunch that day, Billy met Jason for lunch. Billy was thinking to himself that Jason just didn't get it. There were rules that you couldn't break. For instance, you couldn't take up two spaces in the parking lot unless you were popular and driving a sports utility vehicle. But then, you can do it if you're Kat Stratford and you're doing it because you're obnoxious. And you can't wear the same shirt that Tommy Donner does on the same day, and if you do, you must immediately change it. You cannot, under any circumstances, sit at a popular cafeteria table unless invited to do so. And you can't ask out the most beautiful girl in school.

Billy is incredulous. ''You asked out Kimberly Stratford after you've barely been here? Don't you have any concept of the high school code?''

Jason set his lunch tray down. ''She said yes.''

Billy says, ''Well just pick me up off the floor. So she said that, in those words?''

Jason replied, ''More or less.''

Billy said, ''Well, if you go out with Kim Stratford, you'll be completely A-List, with me by your side.''

Jason looks at him. ''I thought you didn't like those people.''

Billy nodded. ''Right, but that was before I found out I could be one of them.''

Jason said, ''The only problem is finding her sister a date.''

Billy and Jason ask everyone they can. No one wants to take the chance. Then Jason decides he wants to ask Zack Verona. Billy's not too hot with that idea. After all, he's AGH's resident criminal. Billy wants to help Jason, but not if it means his life could end. This guy was serious Springer material, here. They make their approach in wood shop. Zack just drills a hole through Jason's French book. Then, Billy comes up with an idea. They'll pay him to take out Kat. They just don't have the money. So they decide they need Tommy Donner. He had money, and they needed that.

Billy decides to make the approach to Tommy. After all, he's developed a personal style, that Jason would just mess up. He makes his way to Tommy's table during lunch.

Tommy sees him and says, ''Are you lost?'' He felt the need to put Billy in his place.

Billy replied, ''Nope. Just came by to chat.''

Tommy replies snidely, ''We don't chat.''

Billy settles back in his chair. ''I thought I'd run an idea by you. See if you're interested.'' Thinking, this guy is totally stupid, how can this not work?

Tommy laughs. ''Nerd, I'm not.'' He grabs Billy and starts drawing a dick on his face.

Billy doesn't let Tommy see him flustered. ''Now, look. Hear me out. You want Kimberly, right?'' Tommy pretends to ignore him, for the benefit of his friends. Billy continues, ''But she can't go out with you because her sister is an insane head case and no one will go out with _her_, right?''

Tommy, getting annoyed, said, ''Does this conversation have a purpose?''

Billy says, getting to the point, ''What you need is to pay someone to take Kat out. Someone who doesn't scare easily.'' He points to Zack, passing by.

Tommy is skeptical. ''That guy? I heard he ate a live duck once.''

Billy, never having heard this one before, says, ''Everything but the beak and feet. Clearly a solid investment.''

Tommy asks, ''OK, what's in it for you?''

Billy replies, ''I'm walking down the hall, I say hello to you, you say hello to me.''

Tommy says, ''OK, I get it. You're cool by association. I'll think about it.''

Billy reports to Jason, who is at first, confused. Billy explains that this adds more time with Kimberly for Jason. All they have to do is let Tommy think he's calling the shots. Billy thinks he is a genius. Jason tells him he's one with a dick on his face.

Kat is talking to Tanya, telling her about her father's choice of a college for her. She isn't happy at all. She says, ''If it was Kimberly, it would be, 'any school you want, princess, and don't forget your tiara'.''

Tanya, annoyed that Kat isn't taking the Bard seriously, says, ''You had your chance to be Kimberly.''

Kat winces. Ouch! That one was a tad touchy. At this exact moment, Mystery Man walks by. Kat is watching him, when Tanya tells her that she heard that he lived with the Pygmies, and that he was a Roadie for Marilyn Manson. Kat is not intrigued by this information. She knows that living out your reputation is the best revenge.

The next day, Jason was having another lesson with Kimberly. Jason had decided that it was the language of love. There was no other reason people would need to speak it.

Kimberly says, ''C'est ma tete.''

She then translates, ''This is my head.''

Kimberly then adds, ''I never had to point out my head to anyone.''

Jason jokes, ''In Paris, it's a common courtesy. 'Bonjour, ca va? C'est ma tete.' '' (_Author's note: This was in English in my novelization of the movie. I have changed it to French. It means, good morning, how are you, this is my head. I took a French class two years in a row_.)

''Forget French.'' Kimberly says, slamming Jason's French book shut, not even noticing the hole drilled into it. ''How's our find-the-wench-a-man plan progressing?''

Jason says, ''I've found someone.''

Kimberly asks, ''Is he demented, chemically imbalanced, and deranged?''

Jason answers yes to all three.

Kimberly pronounces, ''He's perfect.''

Zack Verona has these thoughts. Nobody will see him, nobody will bother him. Then he is crashed back to Earth by Tommy Donner, who is walking towards him. He is in the bleachers with Scurvy. ''Do I know you?'' He asks Tommy.

''You see that girl?'' Tommy asks, pointing to this fierce soccer girl.

Zack looks. ''Yeah, I see her.'' He says.

''I want you to go out with her.''

Zack laughs. ''Sure, Sparky.''

Tommy tells Zack that he can't take her sister out until she starts dating.

Zack says, ''Touching story. Not my problem.''

''Would you willing to make it your problem if I provide generous compensation?'' Tommy asks.

Zack was shocked. ''You're gonna pay me to take out some chick?'' He thought to himself, 'And they say I'm strange.' He said aloud, ''How much?''

Tommy replied, ''Twenty dollars.''

Zack looked back at the fierce girl, pounding the other players like they're the ball. Tommy follows his glance and says, ''OK, thirty.''

Zack says, ''OK, let's think about this. Say I take this girl to the movies. That's fifteen bucks. We get popcorn, it's up to fifty-three. If she wants Raisinets, we're looking at seventy-five.''

Tommy snarls, ''This isn't a negotiation. Take it or leave it, Trailer Park.''

Zack says, ''Fifty bucks and we've got a deal, Fabio.''

He pulls out his wallet. It was settled.

Zack figures he'd get started right away. After Tommy left, he watched the girl until she came off the field. Then he made his move, making the most out of his accent. '''Hey, girlie. How ya doin'?''

''Sweating like a pig, actually.'' She says, giving him a 'you're a jerk' look. ''Yourself?''

''There's a way to get a guy's attention.'' Zack tells her.

''My mission in life. Obviously I've struck _your_ fancy. So, you see, it worked. The world makes sense again.'' Kat said sarcastically.

''Pick you up Friday, then.'' Zack says.

'''Oh, right. Friday.'' She groans.

Zack stepped closer. ''The night I take you to places you've never been.''

''Really?'' She asks, then continues, ''Like the 7-Eleven on Broadway? Do you even know my name?''

''I know more than that.'' He comes back with.

''Doubtful. Very doubtful.'' She says, running off.

Zack is left standing alone in the field. And he was one step forward. He'd just have to play it right.

Kat is washing her face before bed, thinking, 'I don't understand it. If they can make bug repellent, why can't they invent boy repellent? After all, bugs are much more intelligent.'

She is close to clean when her sister joins her. ''Have you ever considered a new look? I mean, seriously, you have some potential under all this hostility.'' Kimberly says.

Kat wipes her face. ''I'm not hostile. I'm annoyed.''

Kimberly brushes her hair. ''Why don't you try being nice for once? People wouldn't know what to think.''

Her sister replied, ''You forget. I don't care what people think.''

Kimberly looks at her. ''Yes you do.''

Kat knows that Kimberly really believes this, because she doesn't know any other way to live. Kat used to believe that herself. She says, ''You don't have to be what they want you to be, you know.''

Kimberly settles herself at the vanity desk. ''I happen to like being adored, thank you.''

Kat sees their mother's pearls around Kimberly's neck. ''Where did you get those?'' She asked.

Kimberly replied, ''Dad gave them to me. It's not like she's coming back to claim them. And besides, they look good on me.''

Her sister doesn't reply to this, she just runs out of the bathroom.

Zack is at school the next day, seeing Kat by her locker. ''Hey.'' He says, big smile on his face.

Kat doesn't reply.

He says, ''You hate me, don't you?''

She looks up. He is surprised, she has really pretty eyes. ''I don't really think you warrant that strong of an emotion.''

Zack forges ahead. ''Then say you'll spend Dollar Night at the track with me.'' He doesn't care what she says, as long as he gets to say the right things.

Kat asks, very naturally, ''Why would I want to do that?''

Zack replies, ''The ponies, the flat beer, me, my arm around you........''

''You, covered in my vomit.''

Zack watches as she slams the locker door shut and runs off down the hall again. He calls, ''Seven-thirty, then?''

Kat is just walking out of the record store, with the new CD by Ani, when she spots Stalker Man (Zack) sitting on the hood of her car. He is smoking his "cancer stick". She says, ''Are you following me?''

Zack replies, ''Naw. I saw your car and wanted to say hi.''

Kat gives him her biggest fake hi and gets in the car.

He says, ''Not a big talker, huh?''

She replies, ''Depends on the topic. My fenders don't exactly whip me into a verbal frenzy.''

Zack looks at her inquisitively. ''You're not afraid of me, are you?''

She wonders if this boy is severely unhinged. ''Why would I be afraid of you?''

''Most people are.'' Zack says, looking at her with a twinkle in his incredible brown eyes.

''I'm not.'' Kat assures him, then puts the car in reverse.

Zack challenges, ''Admit it. You've thought about me a lot.''

Kat thinks to herself, 'Bad move, loverboy.' She says dryly, ''Oh boy. You've seen right through me. I want you. I need you. Oh baby oh baby.''

Tommy Donner's car pulls up right behind Kat's. She thinks, 'Am I lost in loserland?' She calls, ''Hey, do you mind?''

King Jerk replies, ''No, not at all.'' He then heads into a store.

Kat decides she's not going to wait for Tommy to move his car. She backs up, and her car hits Tommy's car door. Tommy looks less happy than Kat feels.

Mr. S is not happy when she gets home. ''Is this about Sarah Lawrence? Are you punishing me for wanting you to stay close to home?'' He yells.

Kat yells back, ''Aren't you punishing me because Mom left?''

''This has nothing to do with her.'' He replies.

''Fine.'' Kat fumes. ''Then stop making my decisions for me.''

''I'm your father. It's my right. What you want doesn't matter. You won't know what you want until you're forty-five.''

Kat shoots back, ''I know what I want, Dad. I want to go to an East Coast school. I want you to trust me to make my own decisions. And I want you to stop controling me because you couldn't control Mom.''

Mr. S's beeper went off so he left the room.

Kimberly walks into the room. ''Did you just maim Tommy's car?'' She whines.

Kat says, ''I guess you'll just have to take the bus home now.''

''Has the fact that you're completely psycho escaped your attention?'' She cries, and leaves the room, heading upstairs.

Zack is standing by his locker. Tommy joins him. Zack says, ''OK, Pretty Boy. A hundred bucks, in advance.''

Tommy snarls, ''Forget it.''

Zack smiles charmingly. ''Then you'll have to forget her sister.'' He takes the money. On to the next step.

Billy decides that Tommy paying Zack to date Kat isn't working. So he and Jason decide to help Zack out with the process. Billy says, ''We know what you're trying to do with Kat Stratford.''

Zack sneered, ''Is that right? And what do you plan to do about it?''

Jason says, ''Help you out.''

''Why's that?''

Billy takes over. ''Jason's love is pure. Way more than say, Tommy Donner's. We set this up so Jason can get the girl. Tommy's just a pawn.'' Zack smiles. Billy figures he likes the idea of Tommy being a pawn. He then says, ''We're going to do some research. Find out what Kat likes. Then you can take her to the party Bogey's throwing Friday night.''

''I'll think about it.'' Zack replies.

Billy is thinking as he and Jason are leaving. It's not hard to get fake invitations made and pass them out to everyone. Revenge is sweet............................................

Kimberly is walking down the hall, knowing she can't go to Bogey's party unless her sister has a date. She wants her sister to go for both their sakes. Tommy is the first to ask her about the party. He is standing by his locker. He has tons of pictures of his modeling gigs in his locker. She tells him which headshot she likes best.

He asks her, ''Are you going to Bogey's party?''

Kimberly shrugs. ''Maybe.'' Knowing full well she can't.

Tommy shuts her locker door. ''Then if you can't go, I won't.''

She walks away, thinking how sweet that is. Jason is the next boy to ask her about the party. This is after school, they're walking through the park. ''I really want to go. But I can't, unless someone takes Kat.''

Jason says, ''We're working on it. Kat isn't, I mean, she doesn't like girls, does she? She hasn't been falling for the one we've got.''

Kimberly says, ''No, I found a picture of Jared Leto in her desk once.''

Jason asks, ''So that's the kind of guy she likes? Pretty ones?''

Kimberly shrugs. ''Who knows. All I know is that she said she'd die before she dated a guy who smokes.''

''All right. What else?''

''You're asking me to investigate the inner workings of my sister's twisted mind? Gross!'' Kimberly made a face.

Jason says, ''We need to go behind enemy lines. We have to go in her room.''

Kimberly makes a face. '''Ewwwwwwwwwwww.''

They are in her room. Jason looks all around Kat's room, taking in the posters and whatnot. Mostly girl rockers. He then has to leave, because Kimberly didn't want anyone to find Jason in the house.

He and Billy make a ride to the local bar where Zack hangs out later that night. They want to tell him what Jason had found out. Billy says, ''Don't touch anything. We might get hepatitis.''

Jason rolls his eyes. Overact much? They see Zack right away. He just asks them what they have found out about Kat that he can use. Jason takes Zack's cig out of his mouth. ''No smoking. Kat doesn't like it.''

Zack is appalled. ''Are you telling me I'm a nonsmoker?'' He asks.

Billy says, ''Just for now.'' He is thinking, 'Unless you actually fall for her. Heaven help us if you do.'

Jason states his next concern. ''Kat likes pretty guys.''

Zack is hurt. ''You're saying I'm not?''

Billy smacks Jason's head. ''He's pretty!''

Jason just says OK. Next, he lists Kat's other likes. Thai food, feminine prose, and angry girl music of the indie-rock persuasion. Then he handed over a list of the CDs in her room.

Zack looks at it. ''So I'm supposed to buy her some noodles and a book and sit around listening to chicks who can't play their instruments?'' He asks.

Jason says, ''Kat's favorite band is playing at Club Skunk tomorrow night. You need to be there.''

''You might as well send me to that stupid Lilith Fair.'' He groans.

Jason knows deep down that he's going to go. Is it because of the music, or because of her?

Kat is feeling conflicted. She isn't used to having something to look forward to, but her favorite band is playing at a club that no one from her school would be seen at but Tanya, and she is going with Kat. After they're released from the prison for the day, they head downtown for last minute mascara. They then go to Kat's room to listen to music.

Kimberly sticks her head in the room. ''Um, hello? I'm studying. Could you please turn down the music?''

Kat is astonished that her sister is even doing this activity. But she makes no move to turn it down, so Kimberly does it for her. ''Do you mind? We have some place to be.''

Kimberly's mood changes. ''Oh my God! Does this mean you're becoming normal?''

''It means that Kat's favorite band is playing at Club Skunk and we're going.'' Tanya informs her.

''Oh right. Have fun.'' Kimberly says. She adds, ''I don't know why I'm even bothering to ask, but are you going to Bogey's party Fri. night?''

Kat sighs and hurls back, ''What do you think?''

Kimberly prescribes, ''I think you need to interact with your peers at something where you're supposed to have fun.''

They leave her and go to the club. Kat has fun, just moving to the music, near the stage. Tanya is beside her, but Kat doesn't even notice. She just gets into the music.

Zack is watching her. He thinks it's amazing. It's Kat with her defenses down. He didn't know it was possible.

Kat shouts to Tanya that she is going to get a drink of water. She makes her way to the bar, where Stalker Boy is waiting. She makes her way over to him. ''If you're going to ask me out again, get it over with.''

Zack gets all annoyed. ''Excuse me. You're ruining this for me.''

Kat is surprised. SHE'S ruining it for HIM? ''You're not surrounded by your usual cloud of smoke.''

He tells her, ''I know, I quit. Apparently, they're bad for you.'' He adds, ''You know, these guys aren't Bikini Kill or the Raincoats, but they're not bad.''

He knows who the Raincoats are? Kat is shocked beyond belief. She asks, ''You know who the Raincoats are?''

Zack looks at her. ''Don't you?''

Kat feels confused. He reaches over and brushes her hair back. She thinks that it feels kinda nice.

He says, ''I was watching you out there. I never saw you look that way before.''

The music has stopped. They no longer have to yell. Kat backs away. If he starts to say the right thing now, then she'll be in serious trouble.

The band begins to jam again, and he hollers, ''Come to Bogey's party with me! We'll have fun.''

Kat laughs and makes to head back to Tanya. ''You don't give up, do you?'' She yells.

Zack asks, ''So you're saying yes?'' He says this loud.

Kat yells back, ''No!''

He shouts, ''So you're saying no?''

She shoots back a no over her shoulder and joins Tanya again. She's back in the zone, with the music.

It's Friday night, and Kimberly is dying to go to Bogey's party. She knows that everyone knows about it, but she's not entirely sure that Bogey knows that. Kimberly has told Tommy that she is going, whether Kat is going to go or not. Aisha comes over to help her make her escape. They try to tiptoe out, but Mr. S catches her.

Aisha tries to tell him that it's just a party, but that's not what Kimberly's father wants to hear.

This is when Kat comes downstairs, Walkman blaring. This just reminds Kimberly why she can't go to the party. To her, she thinks, 'It doesn't matter that people expect me to be there. It doesn't matter that Kat will never go on a date. It doesn't matter that it's my life AND I WANT TO DO WHAT I WANT!' She is shocked at herself. Where did this come from?

She pleads with Kat. ''Come on, please? I have life. People expect me to be there. I know you don't want to go. And I know you think you're better than everyone else. But please for once, can you forget that you're completely wretched and be my sister?''

Suddenly Kat says, ''If I go, will you stop your endless whining?''

''Duh!'' Aisha answers for her friend.

''Fine. I'll make an appearance.'' Kat says.

Aisha and Kimberly are totally happy. The sisters' father groans. ''It's starting.'' He says.

Kimberly says, ''Daddy, it's just a party.''

''I want you to wear the belly.'' He responds.

Kimberly groans and wears the belly around the living room before they leave. She is at first, worried that he wants her to wear it to the party, but thankfully, that's not the case. She loves her father, but she is of the opinion that he is completely unbalanced. She thinks he might have handled sons better. Then she rethinks that, figuring he'd bear down on the sons, too.

Kat heads to the door, while Kimberly waddles around, wearing the belly. Then the doorbell rings, holding a cute boy for Kat. Kimberly is shocked.

''Nine-thirty, right?'' He asks.

''Whatever, I'm driving.'' Kat shoots back.

Kimberly hands the belly back to her father and she and Aisha head outside. She is surprised that her sister had seemed happy to see the boy there. She wonders who this boy is.............

Jason and Billy are getting ready to go to the party. Billy is making himself into something he's not. Jason doesn't think he should do this. He tries to tell his friend to ease up, but it only makes him more nervous.

Jason is just lost in thoughts of Kimberly as he gets ready. He's just emphasizing who he really is with his outfit. He is thinking of his last convo with her. He had told her that her blue shoes might have gone better than the black with the outfit she was wearing. She said that he had noticed really meant something. He had been glad about this. He wanted to mean something to her.

''Hey, do I look good?'' Billy asks.

Jason shook his head. ''Nah, you look like my Uncle Milt.''

Billy says, ''The last party I went to was at Chucky Cheese.''

Jason says, ''Oh, you'll be fine. Don't worry so much.''

Kat is thinking, 'Poor Bogey. He obviously wanted this to be a small wine and cheese affair. I really don't feel sorry for him, he deserves it.' She pushes through the pulsing mob, with Zack Lover Man somewhere behind her. In the room with all the jocks, King Jerk Tommy catches her off guard. She tries to leave, but he blocks the doorway.

''Lookin' really hot tonight, Kat.'' He belches, and it brings back a lot of bad memories for Kat.

She says, ''Wait. Did your hairline just recede?'' She has to strike at his vanity. It's the only way to really tick him off.

''Your sister here?'' He asks, ignoring her hair slight.

''Keep away from my sister.'' She shoots each word out of her mouth.

Tommy smirked at Kat. ''Sure, I'll stay away from Kimberly. But I can't guarantee that she'll stay away from me.''

A fight breaks out in the next room, and Tommy hurries to catch it. Kat makes her escape. She can hear the whooping of the onlookers of the fight in the background. She hears someone go through a window, and hopes that it's Tommy. She hopes that he's fallen to his death, even though you can't die from falling from a first story window. But she's not that lucky.

Tommy reappears. Kat is walking through the sitting room, seeing him there, with Kimberly. ''Look who found me.'' He smiles, and escorts her out, his hand on her elbow.

Kat doesn't want this to happen. ''Kimberly, wait, please.''

Kimberly looks at her sister. ''Please do not address me in public.'' She says, letting Tommy pull her out of the room. She throws over her shoulder. ''I'm busy enjoying my adolescence. I suggest you scamper off and do the same.''

Kat curls her hands into fists. The total pond scum. She sees a passing tray of drinks, and grabs some. She decides to hurl down a few.

Zack joins her. ''What have you been doing? I've been looking all over for you.''

Kat looks at him. ''I'm getting trashed, man. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do at a party?''

Jason is also at the party, marveling at the chaos. He needs to find Kimberly. He is a ship, and she is his only possible beacon.

Billy was loving the chaos and the distressed look on Bogey's face. He thinks he's unlucky in the love department because he lost the tie. Jason didn't have the heart to tell him that it wasn't.

Finally, after the party was halfway over, he saw her with Aisha walking down the stairs. Jason had never seen her looking more beautiful. ''Hey, Kimberly!'' He called.

Kimberly heard her name. ''Oh, hey, Jason.'' She responded. She says, ''Do you know Aisha?''

Jason says, ''Yeah, I think we have art together.'' Aisha doesn't seem too interested. There's an awkward silence, and then he says, ''You look gorgeous, Kimberly.''

Kimberly says, ''Thank you.''

Tommy joins them and says, ''And we all know _I_ look gorgeous.'' No one but Aisha laughs. Jason feels better about this one.

Tommy takes Kimberly by the arm and she tells Jason she'd see him later. Then she's gone, and Jason's beacon was gone.

Kimberly was _finally_ with the guy she wanted to be with, and it wasn't so great. And when Tommy put his hand on her arm, to lead her to the living room, it didn't feel wonderful, like it should. It just felt like a hand on an arm.

Tommy is sipping from a beer, and talking about himself, and his modeling. Kimberly didn't want to be hearing this. It was totally boring.

He says, ''I've got the Sears ad thing going, and then the tube sock gig. That's gonna be really big. Then I've got this hemorrhoid ad, and that will be great, I'll get to do some acting.''

Kimberly thinks, 'I get to do some acting, too. I act like I'm interested.' She's still waiting for the fun part to start.

The empty beer can pyramid gets taller. Tommy starts to act out his ads. He shows her his tube sock pose, his khakis pose, his turtleneck pose, his underwear pose, and his bathing suit pose. The latter two looked exactly the same. Somehow, Tommy thought they were different. Kimberly wasn't so sure. THIS WAS NOT HOW TONIGHT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE.

While pretending to still be with him, she craned her neck, looking for Aisha. Through the magic of best friend telepathy, she walks through the doorway. They made an excuse, that they had to go to the ladies' room.

Kimberly was thinking that guys always wonder why girls go to the restroom in pairs. They are usually getting away from the boys. The bathroom has gotten through the party without so much wear and tear. Kimberly and her friend can actually enter the room without having to watch where they step. Kimberly immediately shuts the door and begins to complain about Mr. Tube Socks.

She says, ''Tommy practically peed himself when he found out we have the same dermatologist. I mean, Dr. B is great and all, but he's not exactly great party conversation.''

Aisha asks, ''Is he oily or dry?''

''Combination.'' Kimberly says, then goes on to say, ''I wonder if the boys we're supposed to want to go out with are the ones we actually want to go out with.''

''Can we step back into the real world for a moment?'' Aisha asks. ''We don't go out with the Tommys of the world for fun, we go out with them for appearances.''

Kimberly knew what she means. She prolly would have told her the same thing if she were in Kim's position. But for some reason, it doesn't seem to work. And Kimberly isn't sure she wants to step back into the real world. Not if Tommy's all the best she could do.

There was a knock on the door, and Kimberly opened it, since it wasn't cool to monopolize the bathroom during a party. It was her sister. She was out of her head. Kat rails into Kimberly right away, saying she needs to talk to her. Kimberly tells her to save it for later and leaves the bathroom, with Aisha behind her. There's lots of Cowboys, spitting tobacco into plants, and Tommy posing for a group of drooling girls. Kimberly just wants to get out of there. She meets Jason's eyes, and then he walked away. What was going on here? She was totally sick of this party. She decides to go home.

Zack was thinking, just some people can't handle a party. He wouldn't have thought Kat would be one of them. He keeps finding her, and then loses her. He tries to take a shot glass from her. She complains. She says she wants another one. Then Tommy distracts him.

''How'd you get her to act like a human?'' He asks, sipping a beer.

Zack wants to tell him that Kat's always acted like a human, but he's lost Tommy's attention. He's watching Kat, who is dancing on the table, all by herself.

He couldn't stand this. She's in mid-swing, and hits her head on a lamp. Zack rushes to catch her. He doesn't want her to hurt herself. People are clapping their hands, thinking it's part of the act. It's very hard not to get involved. But it's too late. Zack's already involved.

He sits her down on a bench, to make sure she's OK. ''Are you OK, Kat?''

Kat tries to push him away. ''I'm fine.'' She doesn't have the strength to push him away.

Zack takes her outside, to get a breath of fresh air. ''You need to walk it off.'' He tells her, when someone grabs his arm. He whirls around, expecting a fight, but it's just Jason.

''It's over. The deal.'' Jason says, and Zack can see he's totally heartbroken. ''Kimberly doesn't want me at all, she wants Tommy.''

Zack knows he doesn't have time for this. He's managed to get Kat to sit down, but she won't stay for long. He asks Jason, ''Look, Jason, do you like this girl?''

Jason nods. ''Yeah, I do.''

Zack asks, ''Well, then, is she worth the trouble?''

Jason was at a loss for words. He stuttered, ''I thought she was........''

''Well, man, either she is or she isn't. So go for it or not, but don't let anyone make you feel like you don't deserve what you want.''

Kat started to slide off the chair again. Zack picks her up and started to walk her around. He doesn't look back at Jason. Either he loves Kimberly or not. It doesn't always have to be complicated.

Part of Kat was walking with Zack Lover Man and the other part of her just wanted to pass out on the ground. She didn't want to be led around by some guy. Especially by Zack Lover Man, although somewhere inside her, she knew that if it had to be a guy, then she was glad it was Zack. ''Why are you doing this?'' Her words were slurred.

''I told you why. You hurt your head. I think you might have a concussion.'' Zack responds.

She stutters back, ''You don't care if I never wake up.''

''Sure, I do, Sparky.'' He says.

''But why?'' She asks.

''Oh, because then, I'd have to start dating girls who actually like me.''

''If there's one out there.'' Kat snorts.

''Do you see that? Who needs affection, when I can have blind hatred?'' Zack jokes.

Kat rethinks what she said. Maybe it was mean, what she said. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to say it. All she wants do to is sit down.

Zack puts her on a swing, but she falls right off. She is really prone to gravity right now. Zack just puts her back on. Then he starts swinging her. Like what she really needed was movement, Kat thought. ''Why did you let Fabio get to you?'' He asks her.

''I hate him.'' She spits out.

Kat falls asleep. Zack shakes her as hard as he can, and then she wakes up again. His brown eyes have a little green in them, Kat thinks, right before she pukes. Kat thinks he prolly shouldn't have placed her on the swing.

Kimberly is thinking about life, which is something she doesn't normally do. Sometimes you have no control over the things that happen in your life, like if your mother decides to run off to be a med student. But sometimes, you have a say in how your life will go. Sometimes, you can make a decision, and although you don't think it's a big decision, it turns out to be as important as what everyone else does.

Aisha and Kimberly were walking outside when Tommy caught up to them. ''Hey, a bunch of people are going to Andrew Jaret's house. You all want to come?'' He asks. He has this look on his face, like, it would be in their best interests to go.

Kimberly makes a decision, too. ''Sorry, I have to be home in twenty minutes.'' She lies.

Aisha shocks her friend by saying she's free until two in the morning! Tommy looks at the younger girl. ''One more chance.'' He says.

Kimberly says, ''No, sorry. Dang.'' She pretends to look pained.

After Aisha leaves with Tommy, Jason walks by. He asks her, ''Have fun tonight?''

Kimberly says to him, ''Tons.'' She tells him, then calls him back. She didn't want him to go and leave her all alone. ''Jason, can you give me a ride home?''

Zack isn't going to let Kat drive herself home, so he puts her in the passenger seat of her car. Then he takes her keys and slides them into the ignition. She hasn't been talking since she puked on his shoes. Once they had gotten going, she starts fiddling with the radio. Then Zack says, ''No, I'm driving, I get to change the station.''

Kat changes the station back, saying it's _her_ car, so she gets to control the radio.

But Zack decides that he's in charge, so he changes it back to his station.

But hers is playing that band she listens to, and he was supposed to like them, since he was at their concert. So she won. The station was hers.

Zack thinks that this will be the end of their conversation, but she shocks him.

''When you weren't here last year, where were you?'' She asks, and Zack knew it was the unspoken question.

Zack shrugs. ''I was just busy.'' He replies.

''Well, were you in jail?'' She asks him.

''Maybe.'' He says.

''No, I don't think you were.'' Kat says.

''Then what would you ask for?'' He responds.

''Then why did you lie?''

Didn't she get it? He thinks. Sometimes lies were the best protection in the world. Zack wants to change the subject, so he turns up the radio. She looks at the radio. ''I should do that.'' She says.

Zack laughs. ''Start a band?''

She is sarcastic at first, and then says, ''Yeah. My father would _love_ that.''

They have reached her house. Zack turns the car off. ''I wouldn't think you'd actually ask for permission.'' He says coolly.

She says, ''Oh, so now you think you know me?''

''Oh, I'm getting there.''

''No, the only thing anyone of those kids know about me is that I'm 'scary'.'' She says.

''Well, I'm not exactly Mr. Nice Guy, either.'' He says.

''What's the deal with your dad?''

''He wants me to be Kimberly.'' She responds.

''I hope you don't take offense at this, but Kimberly is so totally _without._''

She gives him a look that actually had some admiration in it. ''You're not as vile as I thought you might be.'' She leans in closer for a smack on the lips.

Zack is dying for one, but he doesn't want one when she's trashed. ''Maybe we should do this later.''

Kat, upset, storms out of her own car.

Jason and Kimberly pull up beside her house as another is leaving. Jason is very confused, and he doesn't hardly notice it. He loves her, he's angry at her, but he's hopeful, too. Finally, he comes out with, ''Did you ever want to go sailing with me?''

She lies, ''Sure.''

Jason says, ''No you didn't.''

He gets the truth. ''No, you're right. I didn't.''

''Have you always been this totally selfish?'' He spurts out.

She's quiet for a long time. Finally, she says, as quietly as she can, so quietly Jason almost doesn't hear her. ''Yeah.''

Jason tells her how much he really likes her, and how she shouldn't treat people horribly because she knew that she was adored, and that he had defended her honor when others put her down. And that he had helped her when she had asked, and he'd even learned French for her, which was a very difficult language to learn.

She stops him in mid-tirade, to kiss him.

Jason feels all these feelings wash over him. He kisses her back, because he knows she's kissing him because she wants to. It's the most wonderful feeling in his entire life.

Once they've run out of air, she gets out of the car, smiling. Jason cries to the empty car, ''I'M OFF THE BENCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'''

Kat is mortified when she gets back to the prison on Monday. Everyone keeps congratulating her on her actions at the party. She is mortified because she can't even remember them.

''Kat, you've stolen my heart away with your rhythm.'' One of the White Rastas says.

''Giddyup, cowgirl!'' One of the cowboys shouts.

Then, when she gets to Mr. Morgan's class, he rags on her for no reason. For once in her life, she'd actually like to do the assignment; they've got to write a poem. ''Get out of here, Stratford. I'm tired of all your feminist bullsh. So go.'' He says.

So Kat goes to Mrs. Perky's office and finds Zack Loverboy there. The guidance counselor asks if the two of them if they know each other. She says no, but Zack says yes. Mrs. Perky orders them to stay apart. Kat has no problem with that.

Billy found out from one of Tommy's henchmen, who heard from Tommy, who heard from Aisha, who was told by the beautiful Kimberly herself that Zack hadn't been in the zone when he had been courting Kat Friday night. Billy decides to get some more info. Jason's floating around the school like a helium balloon, and Billy didn't want to be a bad friend and pop him. So he goes to where he knows that he can get the right information......Tanya. Going to Kat would be death.

Her locker is filled with pinups of Shakespeare. ''Hey, awesome pics.'' Billy says, then asks what the collar's for, taking out his stitches?

It was a joke, but Tanya didn't take to it. ''I was only kidding. I know you're into Shakespeare.''

Tanya nodded. ''We're involved.'' She says dramatically.

Billy quotes, to impress her, ''_' Who could refrain that had a heart to love, and in that heart.._''

''_Courage to make love's known?_'' She finishes, in a happy stupor.

''That's from Macbeth, right?'' He asks, although he knew that's what it was from. Anything to keep her talking.

She nods, and he leans in closer. ''I have this pal, and he likes your pal, and I need your help............''

Jason is wandering around, wondering if he's living a dream. But when he sees Kimberly in the hall, she smiles a secret smile at him. And he knows that he's not dreaming, but he's living a dream. The only thing that could make it a nightmare is if Kat doesn't want to date anymore. And that Mr. S will keep his beautiful Kimberly would be in her house under lock and key.

But Jason was sure that there was something between Kat and Zack. He'd seen the sparks at the party. But what does he know about anything? After school, he is sitting with Zack, on the bleachers, watching Kat play soccer.

Jason asks, ''OK, what did you do?'' Knowing he had to have done something, but knowing if Zack did it, he didn't know what he'd do.

Zack says, ''Doesn't matter, she was way too trashed. She wouldn't have remembered it.''

''Man, the plan was working...'' Jason says.

''I thought you didn't want any part of it.'' Zack says, looking over at him.

Jason says, unable to keep the grin off his face, ''I did, until Kimberly kisses me, in the car.''

Billy is running across the field, to talk to them. ''I talked to Tanya, and she says that Kat hates Zack 'with the fire of a thousand suns.' ''

Jason flinched. That wasn't good at all. ''Maybe she'll cool off after awhile. Give it a day.'' He told Zack.

This was the moment when Kat kicked the soccer ball at Zack's head. ''OK, maybe a day or two.'' He says.

Kat has talked to Tanya about the Zack Lover Boy problem, and she agrees that he's a total freak, and a jerk. Kat really appreciates the fact that Tanya is her friend. She didn't know what she'd do without her.

Kat is walking through the school, noticing that the walls all had posters for the prom on them. Kat takes them down every time she sees them. One time, she shows one of them to Tanya, and asks her if she could even imagine _going _to the prom.

Tanya replies, ''Well, I prolly would go, if someone would ask me.''

Kat says, ''We're making a statement by not going.''

Tanya says, ''Goody, something new and different for us.'' She then adds, ''For us, _going_ is making a statement, because no one expects us to go.'' She goes to her car to get in it.

Kat is left standing by herself. She has forgotten that Tanya often likes to do normal things. She wonders how Tanya gets along with her so well, because Kat was horrible at being normal.

Kimberly avoids Tommy like one would avoid a bad hair day. She has nothing at all to say to him, and he has nothing to say to her. She has been not talking to Jason, too, but it's a good kind of not talking. Even when they aren't, they are. Kimberly knows it's special. She doesn't know why she kissed him in the first place, but she is really happy that she did.

But unfortunately for her, Tommy was still able to find his way into her mind. He caught up with her in their gym class. ''Hey, Cupid.'' He says.

Kimberly says, ''Hi, Tommy.'' She is still concentrating on the target. She is shooting arrows at a bullseye.

''You're paying really good attention, considering it's only gym class.'' He says, surprised.

Kimberly looks at Tommy, and shoots the arrow. She hits the gym teacher. Ooops.

''I want to talk to you about the prom.'' Tommy says.

Kimberly pretends to be upset. ''I can't go unless Kat does.'' She says.

''Well, then you can, because Kat _is_ going.'' He says.

''Since when? My sister doesn't do normal things.'' Kimberly responds.

''I'm going to make sure she does.'' He says, leaving her.

Kimberly groans. Somebody, help!

Zack can't believe how desperate Tommy's gotten. He's gonna pay Zack three hundred bucks to take Little Miss Hostility to the prom. Zack tells him he's tired of the game. But Tommy keeps insisting. So Zack agrees, because he can use the money to do something good. So he decides that he's going to go after her with all he's got. He wants the hate to turn into................he doesn't want to think about that.

He sees her in this music store, playing a guitar. She is so lost in the music, that he doesn't want her to know he was there. Nothing he could say would equal that feeling she must be having.

The day after that, they're in the bookstore, and he goes to ask the salesperson for her favorite book, _The Feminine Mystique_, adding that he lost his first copy, so Kat'll think he's read it before. She is flustered at the fact that he is there. She demands to know why he is there, and he lies and tells her that he heard there was a poetry reading that he wanted to see. It is the first time they've interacted since Mrs. Perky's office.

''You're so, so....'' Kat says, searching for an answer.

''Charming, incredibly handsome?'' He asks.

''Not welcome.'' She finally inserts.

''Ah, you're not as rude and crude as you think you are.'' He tells her.

The next day, in the school caf, Billy and Jason follow Zack, hoping for good news. Zack wishes that he had gotten some to give them. ''She's still mad at me.'' He says.

'' _'Sweet love, renew thy force!' _'' Billy bursts out.

Zack cries, ''Man, keep your voice down! People are gonna hear you!''

Jason suggests, ''You embarrassed her, so now you need to embarrass yourself, to make the score even.''

Zack walks away at this. That's just dumb. But, as he walks away, he realizes this is right. But if he makes a utter and complete fool of himself, she might finally realize that he really likes her. He's just now getting it himself.

Soccer is about the only thing that Kat wants to do at the school. Or prison, as she calls it. She likes it because the other girls on the team have minds of their own. The whole team is good, and they don't have any of those girls that are afraid they'll break a nail. Kat has never been accused of being a team player, but when it comes to soccer, she doesn't mind. Her teammates actually have some respect for her. She's glad.

Music starts one day during soccer practice. Kat is surprised to learn that she knows the song. It's called _Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You_. Kat immediately feels sorry for the boy, because he's terrible. She then feels even sorrier for the girl he's singing to. She wonders which of her soccer mates it is. Then a door by the broadcasting booth opens, and Zack walks out. She is immediately mortified beyond belief. Kat wants to run and hide, but then she doesn't. She's touched. Zack is making a horrible fool of himself, but he's doing it for her. How could she not be?

Now everyone is cheering him on. The marching band, across the field, begins to play along with the tape Zack is using. Kat knows it's one of those moments when everything is in perfect harmony. Their eyes meet, and they smile at each other. Then the school guards take him away, and Kat knows she has to save him from detention, where she knows that's where they were going to take him.

Zack is sitting in the detention room, sure that he shouldn't have been given detention for what he had done. Maybe a stern reprimanding, but that's all. But then he figures that's how everything works in this world. He's ready to endure the two hours of detention, when Kat walks into the room. At first, he thinks she has detention, too, but she's just there to talk to the detention teacher, Mr. Chapin. He hears her talking about the soccer team, then she is motioning to him.

At first, he can't figure out what she wants him to do. Then she glances at the window, and he finally gets it! She's breaking him out! He slowly gets up as Kat turns Mr. Chapin around, in control of the situation. Zack just goes to the window and climbs out. He is thinking that she likes him, and he likes that idea.

He waits for her by her car. When she gets out of the school, she heads right for her car. They go to MacArthur park and take a paddleboat across the river.

He says, ''I can't think of a way to thank you for getting me out of detention.''

''Oh, it was no problem.'' She tells him.

''I thought I'd get caught, halfway out the window.'' He tells her. He asks, ''How did you distract him?''

''Oh, I just amazed him with my wit.'' Is all she says.

''So, what's the excuse you have?'' He asks her, changing the subject.

''For what?'' She asks, taking the bait.

''Oh, for acting the way we do. It's not normal.''

''Because, nothing I do is normal. So what if we're different?''

''So if you do something that others don't like, you're covered?''

''Something along those lines.''

'''Then you got it all wrong.''

''Why?''

''Because you never did anything I didn't like.'' He says.

She blushes, and they ride past a sign that is advertising paintball. He asks, ''Should we?''

Kat is thinking, 'He is so WEIRD. But I like that.' They are in a major paintball war, and she is actually having fun. They aren't doing the let each other win thing. They're going at each other full force. When they've finally run out of ammo, they're both covered head to toe. He grabs her and dumps her in a pile of hay, to tickle her. Then they kiss.

They are sitting on her front porch, talking. He says, ''None of that stuff is true.''

''The state trooper?'' She asks.

''Nope. What about you? Did you kill a person in the parking lot?''

''Nope. The duck? Did you really eat it?''

''No way. I don't like duck. Bobby Ridgeway?''

''Fact. But he deserved it totally, he groped me in the lunchline.''

''OK, accent. Real or not?''

''Real, I lived in Australia until I was ten years old.''

''Did the Pygmies live with you?''

''Nope, with my mom.''

He leans to kiss her. She laughs.

''Tell me something that is true. I told you something.'' She says.

''I don't eat peas.'' He confesses.

''No, something that no one else in the whole world knows.''

''You're sweet, totally sexy, and you like me.''

''OK. But I can't believe you would fall for me. And what do you get out of it.''

''Oh, just the pleasure of your company.'' It's the first thing he's lied about. He wishes he'd met her before the money.........................

Kimberly and Jason are sitting in the library, at a French lesson. Kimberly wishes he'd ask her to the prom. But their French lessons go quite ordinary:

''May I offer you a parsnip?''

''No, where's my uncle's pencil?''

''I don't know.''

When she asks him, ''_Laisse moite demander une question, Jason. Quand me demanderas tu de sortir avec toi?_'' (''Let me ask you a question, Jason. When are you going to ask me out?'') he hurries for a dictionary.

The night before the prom, she goes to talk to her father. She gets to him while he's exercising. ''Daddy, I want to talk to you about the prom. It's tomorrow night.''

''The prom's tomorrow night? Ah, well, Kat has a date?''

''No, Daddy, she doesn't.''

''I know who you want me to break the rules for. That hotrod Tommy person.''

''What's a hotrod, Daddy?''

''You're not going until Kat gets a date.''

''Daddy, let's talk about this. Kat, not wanting to go. Me, _dying_ to go.''

''Well, do you know what happens at these proms?''

''Yeah, Daddy. We'll dance, we'll kiss, and then we'll come home. It's not quite the crisis situation you are imagining.''

''No, no.'' He says.

''Can we please, for two seconds, forget that you are completely unhinged and address my need for a night of teenage normalcy?''

''But what's normal? Like that Dawson Creek stuff, sleeping around?'' He continues, ''I'm so totally down. I've got the 411. And you won't be getting jiggy with some boy, and I don't care how dope his ride is.''

Kimberly decides to leave before she says something she'll regret. She goes to her room to watch MTV.

Kat heard her sister's door bang closed, and decides that they need to have a talk. When she walks into her sister's room, Kimberly politely mutes the tv, which is playing _The Real World_.

''Listen, I know you don't like having to be at home because I am not Ms. Susie High.''

''But you don't care.''

''Oh, but you're wrong, little sister. I do care, and I'm a really firm believer in doing something for your reasons, and not for someone else's.''

''I wish I had that luxury. Do you know that I'm the only sophomore who got asked to go, and I can't because my sister doesn't _feel_ like it.''

''Tommy didn't tell you that he and I dated, did he?''

''No.''

''In ninth grade, for a month. Ickiest month of my life.'' Kat shudders.

''Why?''

''He was like, a total babe.'' She said in her best Valley Girl accent.

''But you _hate_ Tommy.'' Kimberly was confused.

''I do now, but not then.''

''What happened?''

Kat doesn't need to tell her. The look on her face tells her. ''Just once. Everyone else was doing it. So I did it, too, and afterwards, I didn't want to do it anymore. He got angry. He dumped me. After that, I decided to have my own life, and not do anything because everyone else was doing it. And I haven't since, except for the party, and my drunkenness.''

''How is it possible that I did not know this?'' Kimberly asks.

''Oh, I warned him that if he told anyone, the whole cheerleading squad would find out how tiny he is.''

''OK. But why didn't you tell me?''

''I had to let you make up your mind about him.''

''Why did you assist Daddy in helping keep me under lock and key? It's not like I'm going to be enough of an imbecile to repeat your mistakes.''

''I guess I thought I was trying to keep you safe.'' Kat says meekly.

''By not letting me have a chance to experience anything for myself?''

Kat goes to pick up their mother's pearls. ''Not all the experiences you have are good. You can't trust everyone you meet, either.''

''I guess I'll never find out, will I?'' Kimberly says angrily, and grabs the pearls and tosses them in the wastebasket.

Kat watches as her sister runs from the room. Kat knows that part of the reason Kimberly is so angry is because of her. She could have helped their father let Kimberly do things. The next morning, she sees Kimberly swinging in their tire swing. She could have been four, eight, or the fifteen she really is. Kat decides to tell her she's going to go to the prom.

Only ten measly little hours until the BIGGEST NIGHT OF HER LIFE! Kimberly and Kat decide that their whole plan had to be based on the element of surprise. Kimberly knows her father will never know what hit him. They wait until Jason's Jeep pulls up. Then Kat hurries out the door, yelling that she is going to the prom. Kimberly quickly follows, standing by the front door. ''What's that?'' Her father asks.

''A prom dress, Daddy, what does it look like?'' Kimberly asks.

Then the doorbell rings, and it's Jason. Kimberly opens it, and smiles when she sees how HOTT Jason looks in his tux. She is excited about the night ahead. Jason says, ''You look fantastic, Kimberly.'' He says.

''Bye, Daddy.'' Kimberly says, giving her father a kiss.

''What is this?''

''Well, you said that I could go to the prom if Kat had a date, and well, she does. She's going with this guy, Zack Verona. He's perfect for her, Daddy. And this is good for me, because Jason here is perfect for me. So I won't be late.'' She says, leading Jason out the door.

Kat cannot believe that she is wearing a ''totally gorgeous'' (as her sister puts it) blue dress. She feels like a girl until Zack sees her. Then she feels like a woman. He is all decked out, too, waiting for Kat in the ballroom lobby. ''How'd you get a tux at the last minute?''

''Oh, it was just something that was lying around...........where'd you get your dress?''

''Just something I had, you know, lying around.'' Kat says, smiling.

Kat can't stop looking at him. His black dreds are pulled back from the sides, but there was still some left, hanging to his shoulders. His black tux, with the little black bowtie, looked fabulous, except for the tie. Kat pulls it out. After that, he's ready. ''Let's go.'' She says.

Kat sees her sister dancing with Jason and smiles. They were very cute together, and she hoped they were together for a long time. Kat's just glad that it's not Tommy.

Tanya enters the ballroom, wearing a long Elizabethan gown, looking nervous. ''Where's Will?'' She asks, looking extremely nervous.

Billy joins them, dressed as the Bard himself. Tanya grins widely and the two of them dance off into the crowd.

Kat and Zack dance, and dance. Until Kat hears the music of her favorite band. Zack tells her that he called in a favor.

Kimberly walks into the ladies room, and sees her sister. She swears it's someone she hasn't seen in years. Someone she used to be able to get along with well, before everything went down. Kimberly is checking her face when Aisha walks in. ''Aisha?!'' She cries.

Aisha smirks, ''You didn't think you were the only sophomore invited to the prom, did you?''

''Well, tell Tommy you're welcome to him. He is yours.'' Kimberly smirks back, wondering why she was ever friends with this girl.

''Very generous, Kim. But let me tell you this. Tommy was only ever with you because he told his friends that he could get _with_ you.'' Aisha says, then leaves the room.

Kimberly is p-ed off, but not at Aisha. She's just a dumb pawn. It's Tommy she's mad at.

While Zack and Kat are dancing, he confesses, ''Milwaukee.''

''What?'' Kat asks, confused.

''That's where I was last year. I haven't met a Spice Girl, I wasn't a Roadie for Marilyn Manson, and I was never in jail. I stayed with my grandpa, cause he was sick.'' Zack explains.

''No way.'' Kat says, but she's smiling.

''Excuse me, the deal IS OFF! I DIDN'T _PAY _YOU TO DATE LITTLE MS. HOSTILITY SO KIMBERLY COULD SNAKE ME FOR JASON!'' Tommy yells.

Zack wants to rip all that long hair off of Tommy's head as soon as those words were out of the dummy's mouth. ''You dumb idiot!'' He yells, then runs after Kat, who runs from the room.

Billy sees what has happened, and he decides that it's time for him and Jason to act. They go over to Tommy, to talk to him. ''Tommy, pal, take it easy.'' Billy says.

Tommy pushes Billy to the floor. Jason tries to help his friend up. Tommy yells, ''YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG S.O.B! YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO PAY, ALONG WITH THAT B----, KIMBERLY!''

Jason is on the floor within a few seconds. Tommy has hit him.

Then there's a tap on Tommy's shoulder, and as he turns around, and Kimberly's fist meets his face. ''_That_'s for making my date bleed.'' She sneers. Then she hits him again. ''That's for my sister.'' She hit him one last time, and says, ''And that's for me.''

Then everyone is descending on Tommy. ''That's for the fourth grade!!'' A cowboy yells.

Jason gets up, and Kimberly kisses him. ''You were great!'' He says.

''Are you OK?'' She asks.

''Never been better.'' He says, meaning it with all his heart as he takes her into his arms.

Kat has never been more upset in her life. She couldn't believe that he never liked her! And Lover Boy Stalker Man Liar Creep has followed her out of the ballroom. She yells, ''You were PAID to take me out, by the one person in the whole entire world that I truly hate!''

Zack says, ''It wasn't about the money, I swear, Kat.'' He is astonished as she runs out, crying.

Kat heads for her room and doesn't come out until morning. Then she heads out on the porch, to think. Kimberly comes out to give her a cup of tea. She wants to know if Kat wants to go sailing with her, Jason, Billy, and Tanya. She tries to say that it will be fun, but Kat just says no.

''I don't know if I said thanks for going last night. It really _really _meant a lot to me.'' Kimberly says.

''I'm glad for you.'' Kat says, and she really truly is.

Then Jason is there, and so Kimberly leaves to go sailing. Katarina is left by herself until her father comes out to join her. ''Has Kimberly left?'' He asks.

Kat smiles. ''Sure, Dad. She left with a bunch of bikers.'' She lightly teases.

''Funny, Katarina.'' He says, using her given name, which he hasn't done for awhile. He gets into his heavy bonding posture.

''So, what about this dance? Was it totally hoppin?'' He asks, and Kat tries not to laugh in spite of herself.

''Some parts. Like the part where Kimberly beat the hell out of some guy.''

''Kimberly did WHAT?'' He asks.

''Upset that I rubbed off on her?'' Kat asks.

''No, impressed.'' He replies.

Kat is stunned.

He continues, ''You know, fathers have a problem admitting that their daughters can run their own lives. You've had me on the bench for years, but Kimberly still lets me run a few innings. When you're at Sarah Lawrence, I won't even get to see the game.''

Kat is shocked. ''When I'm at...'' She can't even finish the sentence.

''Don't tell me you don't want to go. I've already sent them the check.'' He says.

Kat is so happy, the only thing she can think to do is give her father a huge hug.

At school on Monday, Jason makes sure Kat is alright. He accidentally tells her that Kimberly had asked him to find Kat a boyfriend. She heads off to find her sister.

After she yells at Kimberly in the hall, they head to Ms. Perky's office, where Kimberly tells her sister that she didn't know about Tommy and the money. Then Kat forgives her and heads to English class. She goes because she has to read her poem. It goes like this:

_''I hate the way you talk to me _

_and the way you cut your hair. _

_I hate the way you drive my car. _

_I hate it when you stare. _

_I hate your big dumb combat boots_

_and the way you read my mind. _

_I hate you so much it makes me sick. _

_It even makes me rhyme. _

_I hate the way you're always right._

_I hate it when you lie. _

_I hate it when you make me laugh_

_And even worse when you make me cry. _

_I hate it when you're not around_

_and the fact that you didn't call. _

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,_

_Not even close, not a little bit, _

_Not any at all.''_

Kat can't take her eyes off Zack the whole time she is reading it, and she is crying through the last half. Now she walks out of the room.

We cut to Kimberly and Jason kissing by the locker. They haven't spoken, they just keep kissing.

Kat has headed straight for her car. She is now going to go home. She finds a guitar on the front seat. The same one Zack had found her playing. She turns around and sees Zack standing there. She asks, ''Did you buy this?'' She asks.

Zack nodded. ''Yeah.'' He leans in and kisses her.

She breaks the kiss. ''You can't just buy me a guitar every time you screw up.'' She says.

''I know, but there's still a drum set, an amp, etc.'' He says, kissing her again.

End of story, roll credits.

_Kat Stratford................................Kat Hilliard_

_Kimberly Stratford.......................Kimberly Hart_

_Jason James..................................Jason Scott_

_Tommy Donner.............................Tommy Oliver_

_Aisha Chastity..............................Aisha Campbell _

_Billy Micha...................................Billy Mitchell _

_Tanya Mandella...........................Tanya Sloan_

_Zack Verona..................................Zack Taylor_


End file.
